Always Here
by VoldemortCanYouNot
Summary: Clark Kent was known as the "freak", but Darcy never thought so. Darcy is the only one who's nice to Clark, and it's not long before they become inseparable. As they grow up, Clark develops romantic feelings for his best friend, all while trying to keep his secret a secret. Little does he know that Darcy has feelings for him as well and that his secret wouldn't be secret for long.
1. Chapter 1

_It started out as a normal day for eight year old Darcy Reid. Little did she know that it would end with her gaining a best friend for life._

_Her mother had woken her up this morning and helped her get ready for the day, then took her downstairs where they ate dinner with her father, before making sure Darcy's backpack was ready to go and driving her to school._

_Darcy now sat at her desk, her left elbow on her desk, her chin in the palm of her hand and she was doodling random hearts and butterflies on her paper with her right. _

_"...when Kansas became a territory..." Ms. Rampling went on, though Darcy paid little attention. She was too focused on the butterfly she was currently trying to draw. She had just finished the wings when Ms. Rampling spoke up again. _

_"Clark."_

_Darcy looked up from her drawing and looked at Ms. Rampling, before her eyes moved to her classmate, Clark Kent. He saw directly across from her, on her right side, and he didn't seem to be paying any attention to Ms. Rampling either. Instead, he was looking all around the class room, an odd look in his face._

_"Are you listening Clark?" Ms. Rampling asked, slowly approaching him. "I asked if you could tell me who first settled Kansas?"_

_All the student's turned in their seats to look at the boy now. Clark looked at their teacher, a gasp escaping his lips. Darcy frowned as he began looking around frantically, his eyes going wide as they looked over some students. It looked like he had seen a ghost. _

_Ms. Rampling noticed the change in his behavior as well, a frown coming to her face. "Are you alright Clark?"_

_Clark looked around frantically once more before throwing his hands over his ears and flying up from his seat, running from the room. Darcy's eyes widened and she dropped her pencil, standing up just as the other students did. Ms. Rampling walked out into the hallway, calling for Clark._

_All the children followed their teacher as she made her was down the hall, Darcy keeping to the back of the group. Ms. Rampling stopped at the janitors closet where Clark had locked himself in. She smacked the door a few times._

_"Clark, come out of there!"_

_"Leave me alone." Was heard from the other side. Darcy bit her lip as other student's from different classrooms came out to see what was going on. She was shoved a few times but managed to keep her place. She couldn't get the look that had passed over Clark's face out of her mind. He was completely panicked, just like she got sometimes. Darcy didn't know why she got so scared sometimes and didn't want people around her. She thought she was just a weird freak, since she seemed to be the only one like that. But maybe Clark was like that too? Darcy had always wanted to be friends with the boy, but she was too shy to try. Clark was shy too, but he always kept to himself. _

_A few minutes passed and Ms. Rampling tried knocking on the door again. "Clark, I have called your mother."_

_It was quiet, so Ms. Rampling tried shaking the door knob. She yelped and flew back though, like she had been burned. Just then, Martha Kent came running down the hallway._

_"I'm here," She called out, making her way through the students. "Clark honey, it's mom. Can you open the door?"_

_A few student's began to whisper, saying nasty things about Clark. Ms. Rampling nor Mrs. Kent heard, but Darcy did. She sent all the kids a dirty look, though it didn't stop their whispering._

_"Knock it off." Darcy huffed at the boy next to her. He only glared down at her, making Darcy flinch back._

_"Sweetie," Mrs. Kent said. "How can I help you if you won't let me in?"_

_"The worlds too big mom." Came Clark's voice from inside. Darcy felt bad for listening in on this, but she was stuck in the crowd of kids._

_"Then make it smaller." Mrs. Kent said gently through the door. "Just um, focus on my voice. Pretend it's an island, out in the ocean. Can you see it?"_

_"I see it."_

_"Then swim towards it honey."_

_Seconds later, the door opened and Clark appeared, immediately stepping into his mothers embrace. "What's wrong with me mom?"_

_Mrs. Kent pulled back and set her hands on his face. "Clark..."_

_Ms. Rampling began herding the student's away then, obviously giving the mother and son some space. Darcy glanced back at the Kent's one last time before disappearing back into the classroom with the other children._

* * *

_Darcy hiked her backpack up on her small shoulders as she walked up her long driveway to her house, the school bus driving away behind her. The eight year old huffed, finally letting the backpack slip off and then just dragging it behind her. _

_The front door of her farm house opened with a squeak and her mother stepped out onto the porch. "Hi honey!"_

_The frown disappeared from Darcy's face and she smiled, picking up speed. "Hi mommy!"_

_Teresa Reid snorted as Darcy drug her backpack up the stairs behind her, the books inside thumping against each stair. "You're going to ruin your backpack if you keep doing that."_

_Darcy smiled sheepishly, releasing the backpack strap and hugging her mother's legs. "Sorry."_

_"Uh huh." Teresa rolled her eyes playfully, squeezing her daughter back. "Come on inside, I made cookies."_

_Darcy's face lit up and she flew inside while calling over her shoulder. "THANK YOU!"_

_Teresa chuckled, grabbing the backpack off the porch and stepping inside, following after the eight year old. She set the backpack on an empty chair and watched her daughter grab a cookie, jamming it into her mouth. _

_"Be careful or you'll choke." She warned, opening her daughters backpack and pulling out her folder that contained any homework she needed to do._

_Darcy nodded, already shoving another cookie into her mouth. She wiped her mouth with a napkin afterwords, plopping down at the table and taking the pencil her mother handed her. She opened her folder and pulled out her homework, getting started so that she could play later._

_Teresa got herself a drink and sat down next to her daughter in case she needed help. Darcy did pretty good, only need help on a few math problems. _

_"Hey Darce, I need to run out in a while to return those tools to the Kent's. You wanna come with me?"_

_Darcy looked up in confusion. "The Kent's?"_

_Her mother nodded. "Yeah, Mr. Kent was nice enough to let your father barrow some of his tools last weekend. It's time to give them back."_

_Darcy furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't know that. Her father probably went over while she was in school. The Kent's only lived a few miles down the road. Shrugging, Darcy nodded. Maybe she could talk to Clark if she went. "Yeah, I wanna come."_

_"Alright, but you need to finish your homework first."_

_Darcy nodded, turning back to the math problems in front of her._

* * *

_Darcy watched the land go by from the back seat of her mothers car. After Darcy finished her homework, her mother called Martha Kent and now they were on their way to the Kent's house._

_It wasn't a long ride and soon enough Darcy saw the house come into view. She looked around as her mother pulled up the long driveway, just like theirs. The Kent's house didn't look much different than theirs, nor did their property. _

_"Here we are." Teresa smiled, parking the car and getting out. She opened the door for Darcy, who unbuckled herself and hopped out, her mother grabbing the tools from the other seat and shutting the door._

_Darcy grabbed her mothers hand as they walked up to the house, making Teresa laugh lightly. Just as they were climbing the stairs, the front door opened and Martha Kent appeared._

_"Teresa, good to see you!" Martha grinned, opening the screen door and stepping onto the porch. Teresa released Darcy's hand so that she could accept the hug Martha gave her._

_"Good to see you too, Martha." Teresa smiled, hugging her back. "I've got Jonathan's tools right here."_

_"Why thank you. You didn't have to bring them back though, Jonathan should have come and picked them up."_

_"It's no problem." Teresa assured her. "I hope you don't mind that I brought the little one with me."_

_"Of course not!" Martha smiled, looking down at Darcy. Darcy was holding onto her mothers jean clad legs with one hand, the other hanging at her side. Martha smiled gently, squatting down to her height. "Hi there Darcy. I can't believe how big you are now. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Martha."_

_Martha held her hand out to the little girl, and Darcy slowly reached out to grip it._

_"Hi," Darcy said shyly, shaking the woman's hand. "I remember you, you're Clark's mom."_

_Martha grinned at her. "Yes I am."_

_Teresa smiled, watching Darcy smile at the woman, her shyness slowly evaporating. Teresa and Martha had been good friends in high school, but they didn't get to see each other as much as they would have liked when they started collage and working, though they did keep in contact. They saw each other around town too, which is mostly how Darcy know's the Kent's, beside's at school with Clark._

_"Well," Teresa spoke up. "Thank you so much for letting Greg barrow the tools again. I swear, that man lose's his every other day."_

_Martha chuckled, standing back up to her full height. "It's no problem. Would you two like to come in for a while? I just made some lemonade."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course! Jonathan's not home yet, but he'll be along soon and Clark's around here somewhere." Martha smiled, opening the door for them._

_"Well, we'd love to." Teresa smiled, stepping inside the house. Darcy followed after, thanking Martha shyly as she went by. Martha smiled at the little girl, making sure to shut the door behind them before leading them to the kitchen._

* * *

_Darcy finished the glass of lemonade that Martha offered her, politely wiping her mouth with her napkin. _

_Martha smiled, taking the glass from her. "That good, huh?"_

_"Yes ma'am." Darcy smiled back at her. "Thank you."_

_Martha laughed lightly, patting her on the arm. "You're welcome."_

_Teresa tucked some of Darcy's blonde hair behind her ear and looked back up at Martha, continuing their conversation. Darcy began kicking her legs lightly, looking around the kitchen. Martha noticed the look on her face and figured this was pretty boring for an eight year old._

_"You know Darcy," Martha spoke up, gaining her attention. "We have a swing just on the side of the house and Clark should be out there if you want to go play?"_

_Darcy looked to her mother for permission and Teresa nodded. Darcy smiled, hopping off her chair. "Thank you Martha."_

_After her mother told her to be careful and polite, Darcy headed out onto the front porch, leaving the adults to their conversation. Darcy made her way down the steps and started around the house, but stopped when she saw the figure on the swing. Clark was hunched over, not really swinging, just moving back and forth lightly._

_Darcy's shyness began taking over and she almost turned and ran right back inside, but she managed to stop herself. She really wanted to talk to Clark and see if he was alright, since his mother took him out of school early after he ran from the classroom earlier, and maybe they could be friends._

_Gulping, Darcy slowly made her way towards the swing and the boy. As she got closer, she stepped on a twig and it snapped, causing her to wince. Clark looked up slowly, his eyes landing on her. _

_Darcy blushed, raising her hand in a small wave and muttering shyly, "Hi."_

_Clark looked at her, taking in her jeans, pink t-shirt and sneakers, before muttering back. "Hi."_

_Darcy closed the large gap, stopping a few feet away from him. Little did she know that Clark had heard her coming before she even walked outside. Darcy cleared her throat. "I-I'm Darcy. My mom's talking to your mom inside."_

_Clark, who had looked back down at the ground, gave a slight nod of his head. "I know, we're in the same class. I'm Clark."_

_"I know." Darcy giggled lightly, and Clark glanced up at her. She then blushed and quieted herself. "Um...I was wondering if...did you...are you alright?"_

_Clark looked all the way up in confusion. "What?"_

_Darcy cleared her throat. "Are you alright? You looked really scared when you ran out of class earlier."_

_"Oh." Clark mumbled, looking back down. "I'm fine."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Darcy nodded, holding her arms behind her back and lightly rocking on the balls of her feet. She watched him closely before breaking the silence. "I get scared like that real easy sometimes."_

_Clark, who was honestly confused as to why she asked if he was alright, once again looked back up. "What?"_

_"I got this weird problem where I get scared really easily for no reason." Darcy said, digging the toe of her shoe into the dirt. "My mom say's it's a "medical condition" called panic attack or something." Darcy shrugged. "You just looked real scared and I know the other kids were being mean about it and saying bad things about you, but you're not a freak like they said."_

_Clark was surprised by her words. No one had ever talked to him so nicely before, or even attempted to talk to him except to call him a freak. She was the first one to tell him that he wasn't a freak and she seemed genuinely concerned about him. _

_"You mean that?" He asked quietly. Darcy looked back at him._

_"Yeah." She nodded, tucking some hair behind her ear as the wind blew it across her face. "You aren't a freak Clark. Don't listen to those kids, it's not true. They're just big meanies." Darcy blushed shyly, though she smiled at him._

_"You don't think I'm a freak?" Clark asked, completely shocked. He felt a warmth spreading through him as he talked to this girl. This girl who was being nice to him._

_"Nope," Darcy grinned, her shyness once again fading away. She surprisingly felt completely comfortable talking to Clark. "I think you're really cool and smart, though you don't talk much."_

_Clark blushed, his lips twitching up slightly. "Th-thanks."_

_Darcy smiled happily, glad that she was finally talking to him. She continued to rock on her feet and Clark noticed, standing up slowly._

_"You wanna swing?" He asked shyly. Darcy's eyes lit up._

_"Sure!" She grinned. Clark stepped out of the way and Darcy took his place, beginning to push herself. Clark suddenly felt really happy as he watched the girl in front of him swing back and forth, small giggles escaping her mouth._

_"Hey, you dare me to jump?" Darcy grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. _

_"Uh, sure." Clark said, unsure._

_Darcy nodded and pumped her legs harder so that the swing went higher. She looked to Clark. "Count to three."_

_"One, two, three..." Clark counted. Darcy pumped one last time before releasing the ropes of the swing, pushing forward a bit and jumping off. Her stomach dropped as she went through the air, landing on her butt a few feet away._

_"Ouch!" She yelped._

_Clark rushed to her side, concern clear on his face. "Are you okay?!"_

_Darcy wrinkled her nose as she looked up at him. "Yeah, but I landed on a stick!" She rolled to the side a bit and grabbed the stick, tossing it away a few feet and rubbing her butt. "Now my butt hurts."_

_Clark couldn't help it as he burst out laughing. He hunched over, his laughter floating through the air. Martha and Teresa had been watching the two through the window the whole time and Martha's face lit up when her son began laughing. She hadn't seen him like that in a long time, which was horrible since he was so sad at only eight years old._

_"S-sorry." Clark got out as he calmed down. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

_"Yeah," Darcy smiled, pushing herself up to her feet. "I'm fine."_

_She didn't realize that she had scrapped her elbow until Clark's eyes landed on the blood slowly trickling down. His eyes widened and he grabbed her arm, startling Darcy. "You're bleeding!"_

_Darcy twisted her arm to look at her elbow. "Oh, I didn't even notice." She giggled. "Oops."_

_Clark grabbed her hand, causing her to blush, and led her inside. Martha and Teresa sat down quickly so it didn't look like they had been watching, Clark entering the kitchen moments later, dragging Darcy behind him._

_"Mom, Darcy's bleeding."_

_"She is?" Martha said, standing up. "What happened?"_

_"I scrapped my elbow jumping off the swing." Darcy told the adults sheepishly. "I'm okay though."_

_Martha and Teresa went to work on cleaning her small wound, Martha getting a band aid out for her. Teresa put the band aid over the wound and Darcy winced a bit. Martha had to hide her smile behind her hand when Clark grabbed Darcy's hand, concern clear on his face._

_Once Darcy was taken care of, Clark looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure..."_

_"I'm okay." Darcy cut him off with a smile, moving her arm in and out. "See? It doesn't even hurt that much."_

_Clark nodded. "Okay."_

_Darcy bit her lip before she spoke up. "You wanna play tag?"_

_"Um, okay..." _

_That mischievous twinkle appeared in Darcy's eyes again. She grinned and tapped his shoulder. "TAG, YOU'RE IT!"_

_With that, she flew out of the kitchen. Clark's eyes widened and he shot after her, an actual smile on his face._

_"I'm gonna get you!"_

**_And from that moment on, Clark Kent and Darcy Reid would become inseparable. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**FIVE YEARS LATER.**_

"Darcy...Darcy...Darcy Lynn!"

I groaned, rolling onto my side. I heard my mother tsk at me and then my blankets were being ripped from my body.

"Ugh, mom." I whined, curling up as the cool air met my body.

"Up up up!" My mother cheered happily, dropping my blankets and ripping my curtains wide open, the light momentarily blinding me. Knowing I didn't stand a chance, I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. My mother smiled brightly at me as she patted my head, telling me to get my butt downstairs for breakfast. Mumbling, I hauled myself up and grabbed my clothes, heading for the bathroom.

After I took a quick shower and changed into my old jeans and a plain green t-shirt.. I grabbed my old jean jacket and backpack before running downstairs to eat breakfast with my parents.

* * *

"Late late late late late!" I chanted, yanking my left sneaker on.

"Hurry, or you'll miss the bus!" My mom called, running down the hall and tossing me my backpack. I caught it and quickly slipped it over on shoulder.

"I know!" I said, snatching my right sneaker and quickly hugging my mom before running out the front door. "By mom, love you!"

"Love you too!" She called behind me. My dad had already left for work, so it had just been me and her for the last half hour. We lost track of time and now I had to run if I wanted to make the bus.

I flew across the porch, yanking my other sneaker on as I did so, hopping up and down on my other foot and nearly tumbling down the stairs as I did. Once I reached the ground, I slammed my foot down (successfully jamming my shoe on all the way), and took off down my drive way.

The bus driver honked once and I picked up speed, thankfully reaching the bus before it drove off. I climbed on board quickly, giving the driver a grateful look. He gave a slight nod and gestured for me to take a seat.

Turning, I scanned the bus for my best friend, before my eyes locked onto his stunning blue ones. Clark was watching me, amusement clear on his face as I moved towards him.

"Late again." He smirked as I plopped down next to him.

I rolled my eyes, playfully punching him in the arm. "Shut up."

He just chuckled, scooting over so I had more room. I set my backpack down near my feet for more space and turned to smile at him. He returned it, sending the butterflies in my stomach off. I had a major crush on on my best friend.

"So, you ready for math?"

"No." He snorted.

"Aw come on, you're like the smartest kid ever." I smiled, poking his chest playfully. _Damn, he's built for a thirteen year old_. "Speaking of which, can you come over after school to study? And hang out of course, but I really need help if I'm gonna pass that test tomorrow."

Clark's cheeks heated up a bit but he nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Yay!" I clapped, causing him to chuckle.

"Hey _Reid_!"

I turned and my smile disappeared when I found that it was Pete Ross who had called my last name. Pete was a little heavy and had shaggy red hair. He used to be a sweet kid and I actually kind of liked him when we were younger, but then he started bullying Clark and any friendliness I'd ever felt towards Pete went out the window.

"What Pete?" I asked, annoyance clear in my voice as he leaned over. He raised an eyebrow at my tone.

"Whoa, don't get your panties in a twist." He snickered, and I felt Clark tense up beside me. "I was just wondering if you were going to Lana's house later, you know, her party?"

"No," I scoffed. "Why would I? Lana and I aren't friends."

He shrugged. "Just curious."

I rolled my eyes, turning back to Clark. He was watching Pete closely, then glanced at me, like he was waiting for me to snap. I wrinkled my nose and made a weird/grossed out face as I glanced pointedly at Pete, making Clark snicker.

Pete leaned back into his seat and started talking to his friends, thankfully leaving Clark and I alone. For now, at least. Clark kept staring at me and I gave him a confused look.

"What?" I asked, re-adjusting myself in the seat.

"He likes you, you know."

My eyebrows shot up. "What? Who?"

"Pete," Clark said, a smirk coming to his face. "He likes you."

My eyes widened and I started choking on air. "_W-WHAT_? Are you crazy?!"

"No, I'm observant. He's always looking at you with that mushy, lovey dovey look in his eyes. He likes you."

I scoffed, my cheeks heating up. "No, no way."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yeah, he does."

"You sir, are insane. Should I call the insane asylum or would you like to do it yourself?"

He just smirked at me, resting his head back against the seat.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling everyone that they had five minutes to get to their next class. I grabbed my things and flew out of the classroom before anyone else, wanting to reach my locker before the hall's got too crowded. I made my way along as other students filled the hall, my eyes lighting up when I saw Clark waiting at my locker.

He looked up and caught sight of me, a smile coming to his face.

"Hey," I greeted, Clark stepping out of the way so I could open my locker. My locker was an pain in the ass though, and always gave me problems. I huffed, putting my combination in for the millionth time, but it still wouldn't open. I was about to punch it when Clark reached out, smacked it and then yanked it open for me. I smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you."

He shrugged, leaning against the lockers next to mine. I quickly switched my books out and checked myself in the mirror, making sure my hair was still alright.

"You look fine, Darce." Clark said, his eyes meeting mine in the mirror. I felt my cheeks getting warmer and smiled shyly at him through the mirror before shutting my locker and turning to him fully. The bell went of suddenly and I groaned.

"C'mon, we're late." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him with me.

We were half way there, when Whitney Fordman, an obnoxious dumbass, slammed his shoulder into Clark's. Clark stopped and I did the same, eyeing Whitney carefully. We were the only one's in the hall now, everyone else having scattered to their classes.

"Watch it, freak." Whitney growled, a nasty look on his face.

"You hit him, asshole." I hissed, and his eyes shot to me.

"Aw, look guys, Kent's little girlfriend to the rescue." Whitney cooed mockingly to his equally obnoxious friends as they came up. I glared at him as he leaned down (he was way taller than me) and got in my face. "You know, it's not very nice to call people names."

"You're one to talk," I growled. "_Asshole_."

His eyes narrowed and I could see how angry he was getting. "You better take that back."

"Or what?" I challenged. "You gonna hit me?"

Whitney may be a complete asshole, but even he wouldn't cross that line. Well, not with a girl. I'd seen him hit quite a few boys in the past, even though he was rather skinny.

Clark tensed at my side at the mention of me possibly getting hurt and moved closer. Whitney growled, knowing that he couldn't actually do anything bad to me.

He looked at Clark, an angry expression on his face. "Just stay out of my way." He growled. Whitney's eyes landed back on me then. "You too, bitch."

With that, Whitney nodded to his friends and they began walking away, but not before Whitney slammed his hand down on my math book, sending all of my books and papers flying to the floor. I gasped, the force of it jarring my arms, and Whitney smirked before walking away with his friends.

I immediately dropped to my knees and began gathering the books and papers from the floor. Clark kneeled down next to me, concern on his face as he started stacking my books for me.

"Are you alright Darce?"

I snatched a paper up, feeling my anxiety kicking in. "He's such an ass!"

Clark set his hand on my shoulder but I ignored him, scrambling across the floor to reach the other papers. I gathered some in my hands, looking over them before letting out a noise of anger and panic. "They're all out of order now!"

"Darcy..." Clark moved over to me as my breathing became heavier.

"It took me forever to get these ready and perfect!" I exclaimed, my voice getting higher as my panic increased. Clark's eyes widened as I frantically started snatching and tossing papers, trying to figure out their correct order.

"Darcy, calm down." Clark warned, reaching out for me. "You're getting hysterical."

"I-I have to get them right!" I squeaked, my hands starting to shake. I shot forward in my panic, but Clark caught me around my upper chest and held me back.

"Darcy... Darcy!" He tried getting my attention.

"It's ruined. It's ruined!" I panted, scrambling backwards until my back hit the wall. I gripped onto my head as breathing became harder, having a full on panic attack now.

Clark flew over to me and grabbed my hands as I began pulling on my hair. "Darcy, look at me."

"I-I ca-can't!"

"Come on Darcy," Clark moved my hands from my head and grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. His gorgeous blue eyes were full of concern as he spoke gently to me. "You're alright, Darcy. You're fine."

I stared at him with wide eyes, my body shaking. "I-I-I'm sc-scared..."

"I know, I know. You wanna hold my hand?" He asked softly, holding it out for me. I nodded frantically and grabbed his hand, gripping on for dear life. "It's alright, I'm right here."

"I can't breathe." I gasped. "Cl-Clark I can't br-breathe!"

"Yes you can." Clark said, squeezing my hand. "That's just the fear kicking in. Give me a deep breath." He instructed, setting his free hand lightly on my chest. I shook my head and he squeezed my hand again. "Come on Darcy, you can do it."

I looked at his eyes and felt a feeling of comfort come over me. I breathed in, slowly letting it back out.

"See, there you go. Come on now, keep it up."

I was still shaking and tightened my grip on his hand. "I can't stop sh-shaking. Wh-why won't it stop?!"

"It's going to stop, Darce." Clark assured me. "Your body just needs to get it all out. Just relax, it'll pass."

I gulped and looked down, letting my body have complete control. I whimpered here and there, my body shaking and shivering violently. Clark scooted so that he was on my left side and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him and he held me tightly as a violent shiver rocked my body.

"It'll pass." He whispered soothingly, pulling my hand up and pressing it flat against his chest, just over his heartbeat. He placed his hand over mine and held it there. "Feel my chest moving as I breathe? Do the same as me. Deep breaths."

We breathed together and it took a few minutes, but slowly, I began to relax. The violent shaking stopped and my breathing slowly went back to normal. My death grip on his hand loosened and I took a shaky breath.

I brought my head up to look at Clark, feeling the tears building up. "I'm sorry." I whimpered.

"Hey, hey," Clark spoke gently, moving so that he wrapped both arms around me. "Don't apologize. You know you can't help it."

My lips quivered and I buried my face in his chest, the tears finally spilling over. He held me close, resting his chin on top of my head. He held me as I cried, "shh"ing me gently when I hiccuped. That's just one of the things I love about Clark. He always new how to calm me down when I was upset, not matter what I was upset over. He new how to handle me when I had an attack and he never left my side.

There was a loud clicking noise then (the sound of high heels), and then a teacher appeared from around the corner.

"_Clark Kent and Darcy Reid_!"

I flinched at the angry voice, cowering even closer to Clark, while he tightened his grip on me comfortingly.

"What on earth are you two doing out here? You should be in class-" The teacher stopped mid-sentence when she realized how upset I was. "Darcy? What's wrong?" Her voice immediately became worried and I heard her come closer.

"She had a panic attack." Clark said, keeping his voice low and calm for my sake. I hiccuped and turned my head the slightest bit so I could see the teacher. Turns out it was Ms. Greene, our math teacher. She must have come looking for us when we didn't show up.

"Oh sweetie," Ms. Greene's sighed sympathetically when she saw my tear stained face. "Are you alright now? Do you want me to get you some water?" I shook my head no and she nodded. "Do you need me to get you anything else?"

"N-No." I stuttered, still coming down from the fear that had taken over me. I appreciated her trying to help, knowing that she was genuinely concerned for me.

"You should call her mom," Clark spoke up, shifting so that he was crouching beside me instead. He slipped his hands under my knees and behind my back, pulling me closer before lifting me up into his arms like it was the easiest thing in the world. I didn't protest, feeling safe and protected in his arms. I always felt safe around Clark, like nothing could ever hurt me. I leaned into my best friend and let my head rest against his shoulder.

Ms. Greene seemed a little shocked that Clark could lift me so easily, but shook her head and nodded. "Of course. Let's get Darcy to the nurse and I'll call her mother when we get there."

Clark didn't need to hear anything else and started down the hall, heading for the front of the school where the nurse was located. Ms. Greene walked a little in front of us, glancing back every once in a while to make sure I was alright. I curled into Clark as he carried me like I weighed nothing. I was always surprised at how strong Clark was, but never in a bad way. I figured he was just one of those boys who went through puberty fast. Clark towered over me already at just thirteen, and like I said earlier, he was pretty fit for his age. He already had muscles, though they weren't grossly over sized like a lot of the high schooler's and men around town. Clark's build fit him perfectly.

I glanced up at my best friend. His eyes were directed forward, determination on his face. Determination, I'm not sure what for, but I guess just to get me to the nurse safely and without another panic attack. I managed a small smile, closing my eyes and letting the movement of his body as he walked relax me.

* * *

I was now sitting in the nurses office on one of the cot/bed things, Clark sitting in the chair at my side. Ms. Greene was talking to the nurse and the woman at the main office's desk, having already called my mom, who was now on her way. I could have gone to class, but the be completely honest, I was glad my mom was coming to get me. That attack had shaken me up and I don't think I'd really be able to concentrate now.

I was playing with my fingers in my lap, my legs hanging over the side with my ankles crossed. Clark was sitting in the chair next to me, watching me as I began to tap my fingers against my thigh. He should have gone on to class by now, but he insisted on staying with me and Ms. Greene had no problem with it, seeing as Clark was the only one who truly knew how to handle me when I had an attack, beside's my parents.

"You should be in class." I scolded Clark quietly.

"No, I should be here with you." Clark said, leaning forward so he was closer.

"Clark..."

"No, don't start." He teased. "_I'm like the smartest kid ever_, remember? I don't need to go to class. And beside's, I want to be here with you."

I felt my cheeks heating up and I giggled quietly. "Thank you."

Clark just smiled at me. My heart jumped in my chest and I felt my inside's turn to mush just like always. I was seriously falling for my best friend.

The door flew open then and the wild, fast moving figure that was my mother flew to my side. "Darcy! Honey are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, mom." I smiled as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, catching Clark's eyes over her shoulder. "Clark was with me and helped me through it."

My mom pulled back and kissed my forehead before turning to Clark. "Thank you Clark."

She leaned down and hugged him, making Clark smile.

* * *

Once my mom took me home, I had disappeared to my room and collapsed onto my bed to take a nap. My mom came up and sat next to me, running her hand through my hair soothingly until I was asleep. She was downstairs, going over some papers when I woke up. I slowly made my way down the stairs a few hours later, checking the clock in the hall as I made my way to the kitchen. School had just ended.

"Hey honey," My mom greeted when she saw me. "You feeling better?"

I nodded, grabbing an apple and plopping down in the seat across from her at the table. "Yeah, I just got too worked up earlier."

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry you have to go through those Darcy."

I shrugged. "Don't be, it's not your fault."

She sighed, glancing back down at the papers, which I realized were bills she was making out. "Oh crap."

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking a bit of my apple.

"This bill is due tomorrow." She groaned. "Dammit, I can't believe I forgot, _again_."

I chuckled, wiping my mouth as I took another juice bit. "Tomorrow huh?"

She nodded, pulling her reading glasses off and setting them on the table as she stood up. "I need to run out real quick and mail it. Hopefully it'll make it on time." She shook her head, running a hand down her face. Stepping over to the backdoor, she slipped on her shoes and then looked at me with some concern. "Will you be alright alone?"

"Yeah mom." I smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine now."

She nodded slowly, grabbing the bill and quickly getting it ready to be mailed. I knew she was worried about me. Both my parents new how important normality is too me and try to give me as much space and freedom as possible. And it's not like my panic attacks were really life threatening, unless I went really off the wall, which I never have though. I've had some really bad attacks in the past, but nothing life threatening.

"I'm sorry if I'm smothering you." She sighed, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"It's okay mom, I know you're worried." I leaned forward to hug her. "I'm fine, I promise. And beside's, Clark's coming over soon, so I won't be alone."

She nodded, hugging me back. "Alright, I'll be back soon. Though I might stop and get some groceries, so I might be a while."

I stood up and watched her make her way to her car, hope in and start down out long driveway. I watched until she was on the main road and out of sight. After I quickly finished off my apple, I wiped off my sticky hands and made my way back to my room. The sunlight shinning blinded me momentarily and I held my hand over my eyes, stepping over to my window. I grinned as I took in the gorgeous view of our property and beyond, the sun casting a heavenly glow over the countryside. It was October, so the sun was slowly started to go down sooner and sooner everyday.

Snatching my old Polaroid camera from my desk, I opened my window and climbed out onto the roof. I stood up slowly, making sure I kept my balance, and quickly began snapping pictures right and left. I smiled as I looked through them, almost every one coming out perfectly.

"Having fun up there?"

I squealed in shock, nearly dropping my camera. I stepped closer to the edge and narrowed my eyes at my best friend.

"Dammit Clark! You scared the crap out of me!" I scolded as he grinned up at me. I hadn't even heard him approaching, sneaky bastard.

"Sorry." He smirked, totally unapologetic. I rolled my eyes and snapped a picture of him, grabbing it before it blew away.

"You're so photogenic." I sighed, looking at the picture. "Lucky bastard."

He snorted, hitching his backpack up on his shoulder. "I doubt that."

I wiggled my eyebrows playfully, turning back to the view of the sunset. Though Clark was a pretty damn good view too... "The front door's unlocked!" I called down to him, forcing those thoughts from my head.

I heard him climbing the steps of the porch and then the front door open, then his steps coming up stairs. Then my door opened and I heard him drop his backpack to the ground.

"How's the view?" Clark asked through the window and I looked over my shoulder at him, seeing him lean against the windowsill.

"Breathtaking." I smiled, thought there was a double meaning behind my words as I looked at him. He straightened up and climbed out easily. He stood up and moved over to my side.

"Yeah, it is." He smiled, his eyes moving to me. I smiled and wrinkled my nose as he kept staring.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"What? No, nothing." He said quickly. "It's just-never mind."

"Okay..." I chuckled. "Did you bring my homework?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I've got it in my backpack."

"Oh joy," I muttered sarcastically. "I was hopping you would have burned it for me."

He chuckled, shaking his. "Sorry."

I shrugged, making sure I had all my photos before nodding to the window. "Guess we'd better get to the studying then. Blegh."

He made the same face as me, making me giggle, and quickly slipped back into my bedroom. He took my camera and the pictures for me, setting them on my desk, before turning and grabbing my one hand and helping be back in.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I smirked as my feet touched the ground safely. He bowed playfully.

"But of course, m'lady."

I snorted at our antics, grabbing my note book and plopping down on my bed. Clark pulled both his and my homework from his backpack and handed me mine. I thanked him and he nodded, sitting down next to me. I pulled my legs up and crossed them Indian style, sighing down at the work in front of me.

"Here we go."

* * *

**_THIRD PERSON P.O.V._**

Hours later, the two teenagers had decided to quit for the night, Clark confident that Darcy was prepared for the test the next day. They had moved all the books and papers to her desk, then collapsed back onto her bed and just talked for a long while. It wasn't long before Darcy fell asleep though.

Clark glanced over at his best friend, a smile growing on his face. He watched her chest go up and down gently as she breathed, his eyes roaming to her face. She looked so peaceful laying there, unlike at school when she was terrified. Clark felt his heart clench at the image of her wide eyes and scared expression, wishing there was more he could have done for her. He knew deep down though that he, just as Darcy did, had no choice but to let the attack run it's course. He just needed to stay with her until it was over, though he didn't plan on leaving afterwords anyway.

Darcy was laying on her back, her arms resting on her stomach. She sighed in her sleep before turning onto her side, facing Clark. Clark froze, hoping she didn't catch him staring at her. Thankfully, her eyes remained closed. Darcy huffed in her sleep, her face scrunching up suddenly. A brief look of panic flashed across her face and she started moving her arms, like she was frantically searching for something.

Clark went to sit up, preparing to wake her up. He froze once again, however, when her hand suddenly landed on his chest. Almost immediately, Darcy's face relaxed and she seemed to calm down. Clark's eyes widened when her arm suddenly draped over his torso, Darcy subconsciously rolling closer to him until she was pressed against his side. Clark gulped as she snuggled up against him, her head resting on his outstretched arm like a pillow.

He felt her body relax completely then and a small smile appeared on her face, making Clark's heartbeat increase until it was thumping in his chest. He slowly relaxed himself, finding that he really, really liked having Darcy so close. A few strands of hair had fallen into Darcy's face and Clark bit his lip, debating whether or not this was a good idea. Gaining courage, he reach out with his free hand and gently brushed the hair out of her face, carefully tucking it behind her ear.

And then he smiled. A huge, love struck smile. And in that moment he knew. Clark had always loved Darcy, she was his best friend after all. But lately, Clark had gained romantic feelings for her, and now he realized just how serious they had become. He may be young, but he knew.

He was falling in love with his best friend.

* * *

Teresa Reid hummed to herself as she pulled into her driveway, Martha Kent following after. They parked once they reached the house and got out, Teresa leading the way inside.

"I can't believe we ran into each other at the post office." Teresa smiled, holding the door open for her old friend.

"Literally." Martha laughed, recalling how neither had been looked and literally crashed into each other while they were leaving the post office. Teresa chuckled as they headed to the kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee? I know it's later and we'll probably be up all night, but I honestly don't give a damn."

Martha smirked. "Me either."

Teresa nodded, setting up the coffee pot. "Well, that'll take a minute or two."

"Were are the kids? It's awfully quiet in here." Martha looked around suspiciously.

"Hmm, that is suspicious." Teresa tapped her fingers on the counter, before nodding in the direction of the stairs. "C'mon, let's go see what they're up to."

"You go first in case they decide to jump out and scare us." Martha snickered.

Teresa grinned at her friend. "You really haven't changed at all Mar."

The two woman made their way upstairs and down the hall to Darcy's room.

"Darcy? Clark?" She called out, but got no reply. She grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly, peeking her head inside. A smile immediately grew on her face and she turned to Martha. "I don't think they plan on scaring us."

Martha raised an eyebrow and Teresa opened the door wider, giving Martha a perfect view of their sleeping children. Martha's face broke out into a huge grin as she took in the best friends, snuggled up to each other, sound asleep. The two woman shared a look and Teresa slowly shut the door, making sure not to wake them.

"It won't be long now." Martha laughed, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"No ma'am, it won't." Teresa grinned and wrapped her arm around her old friend. "Now come on, let's go have that coffee."

Martha returned the grin and gesture, the two making their way back downstairs and laughing like they were back in high school.


	3. Chapter 3

After I'd woken up, snuggled up tightly against Clark and blushing like there was no tomorrow, I'd carefully gotten out of my bed, trying not to wake him.

"Don't bother trying to be quiet," Clark spoke suddenly, making me jump a foot in the air. "I'm already awake."

"Crap, sorry." I apologized, looking back at him. He was in the same position and his eyes were closed, but he was grinning.

"Don't be," He yawned, his eyes slipping open as he sat up. "I've been awake for like thirty minutes now."

I felt my cheeks heating up once again and the butterflies in my stomach starting up. If he had been awake, then he knew how we were snuggled up together. I turned towards my dresser so he wouldn't see my burning cheeks. "Oh? Then why didn't you get up?"

"I didn't want to risk waking you up."

I glanced back at him and found him smiling at me. The butterflies went nuts in my stomach and I swear to God I melted into a puddle right then and there. "Aw, you're so sweet Clark."

Opening my dresser, I pulled out a pair of sweatpants and tossed them onto the edge of my bed, shutting the dresser drawer with my hip. I grabbed my hairbrush and quickly brushed through my hair, making sure it wasn't sticking up, before setting it back down.

"I hope I pass that test tomorrow." I sighed, reaching the front of my jeans and unbuttoning them.

"You will," Clark said confidently, not bothered at all when I stepped out of my jeans. We had grown up together and had changed in front of each other a million different times, so it wasn't uncomfortable at all. "We studied enough."

"I hope so." I said, kicking my jeans to the side and pulling on the sweatpants instead. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

Clark rolled off my bed and followed me downstairs, where we found no only my mom in the kitchen, but his as well.

"Mom?" Clark asked in confusion as we stepped into the kitchen. Martha was sitting at the table across from my mom, both of them sipping on what smelled like coffee. They both looked up and shared a giddy look with each other before turning towards us.

"Hey honey," Martha smiled. "Hello Darcy."

"Hi Martha." I smiled, though I wondered what that little look she shared with my mother was about.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked as I walked over to the fridge.

"Teresa and I ran into each other at the store and decided to come back here for coffee." She explained, my mom nodding. Clark nodded and moved over to me. I held up an apple and he nodded, taking it from me. I grabbed another for myself and shut the fridge.

"So, did you two have a good nap?" My mom asked suddenly, a smile on her face. I felt my cheeks burn and saw Clark's turn red too.

"Yeah." I answered quickly, grabbing Clark's arm. "C'mon Clark, let's go watch tv."

Clark didn't protest one bit as I pulled him from the kitchen and to the living room, our mother's chuckling behind us.

* * *

The next day came sooner than I would have liked and I woke up feeling my nerves kick in. The morning flew by and soon I was sitting in my classroom, the test, the cause of my nerves, was sitting in front of me.

I had to stop here and there and calm myself throughout the test, glancing over at Clark, who always smiled reassuringly back at me. Clark was able to reassure me to go on and soon enough the test was over.

"Oh boy," I sighed as we made our way down the hall.

"Relax will you?" Clark said as we stopped at my locker. "You did fine."

"Yeah, well sometimes fine isn't enough." I said, putting in my combination. As usual, my locker refused to open, so I looked at Clark. He rolled his eyes playfully, but yanked it open for me. "Thank you." I sighed playfully, placing my books inside and grabbing my backpack instead.

"Uh huh." Clark chuckled.

I shut my locker and we moved down the hall a bit to his. I waited patiently while he grabbed his stuff, my eyes wandering around lazily. I froze when I saw Pete Ross staring at me. His cheeks heated up as he realized I'd caught him looking. I raised an eyebrow and he gulped before waving at me and scurrying off.

"Okay then..." I shook my head.

"What?" Clark asked, shutting his locker and pulling his backpack over one shoulder. We started for the buses then.

"Pete was staring at me." I told him. "It was kind of creepy."

"I told you he likes you." Clark chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him and punched him playfully, though it hurt me more than him.

"Jeez," I groaned, shaking out my hand. "What in the hell? Are you made of steel?"

He chuckled, though it seemed kind of nervous. "You're just weak."

"Seriously man, you should go out for the football team or something. You'd destroy people with those muscles." I commented as we reached the buses, going for ours.

"Me play football? Yeah right." He scoffed, climbing on our bus behind me. I made my way down the aisle and picked a random seat, sliding in and dropping my backpack to my feet. Clark slid in next to me and did the same with his backpack. "You're funny Darcy."

I turned to face him, bringing my left leg up onto the seat a bit. "But you love football! You'd be the best player ever! We'd never lose another game again."

His cheeks heated up at the compliment, much to my amusement, but he shook his head. "Thanks Darcy, but I think I'll stick to watching it rather than joining."

"Fine, whatever." I sighed playfully, straightening my leg out. All the kids piled on the bus and soon we were off, going down the old country roads.

"You're coming over to my house right?" Clark asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. That reminds me..." I reached down and dug through my backpack, grabbing the slip and setting it on top of my books so I could reach it easily when we got to Clark's stop. Whenever a student got off at a different stop than their own, they were supposed to show the bus driver this slip. "Good, now I don't have to dig around for that later."

"You're so messy." Clark teased.

"Hey! At least I _try_ to organize my books and shit nicely! _You_ just toss everything in carelessly." I huffed. He stuck his tongue out and I grabbed it at the last second, making him grunt. I snickered and let go, wiping my fingers on my jeans. He narrowed his eyes at me before flicking me on the back of the head. I gasped playfully and flicked him back.

Clark just laughed and leaned back against the seat. I rolled my eyes and smiled, doing the same. We turned our attention towards the window and settled into a comfortable silence, watching the scenery change as we approached the bridge we went over everyday.

It was pretty quiet on the bus for once, until Pete decided to ruin it. He smacked the back of the seat just near Clark's shoulder. "Hey asswipe!"

I sighed and glanced at Clark before turning to look back at Pete. Pete pulled himself up and stepped into the aisle, leaning against the seats and hovering over Clark. "What do you think? Did you see the game?"

Clark kept his eyes forward and I glared up at Pete, but before I could say anything, Lana Lang beat me to it. "Leave him alone Pete."

"Oh what are you his girlfriend?" Pete scoffed. "I wanna hear what he has to say." Clark glanced over at Lana as Pete smirked down at him. "C'mon dicksplash!"

Before I could ask what in the hell dicksplash meant, there was a loud **_POP._**

The bus swerved to the side, knocking Pete back in his seat and causing some girls to cry out in surprise. I gasped as I slid into the side of the bus, Clark's body sliding up against mine momentarily. The bus driver was fighting for control and we swerved the other way, Clark nearly sliding out of the seat and me sliding up against him this time. An oncoming silver car began honking furiously as we swerved into their lane. Kids were screaming as the silver car swerved just in time, narrowly missing colliding with the bus. We weren't so lucky.

An ear piercing scream erupted from my lips as the bus crashed right through the barriers and straight into the water.

The force of the bus hitting the water jolted my body and I gasped as my head hit the window. My visions went fuzzy and every sound became muffled for a moment. I blinked a few times, bringing my hand to my head.

"_Darcy_..._Darcy_...Darcy!" Clark's voice seemed so far away, but slowly got closer and louder as my hearing cleared up. "Darcy! Are you alright?!"

"I-I think so." I stuttered, feeling something thick and warm begin to roll down the side of my face. I pulled my hand back and saw the blood coating my fingers. My vision was still a little blurry, but I could easily hear everyone screaming now.

I gasped as I felt the cold water leaking in and looked down, finding it already up to my waist and quickly getting higher. "Oh my God!"

I gripping onto the top of the seat in front of us as I became very dizzy. There was no doubt I had a concussion. I saw Clark move out of the corner of my eye before he suddenly stood up.

"Cl-Clark!" I shouted after him, reaching out dizzily for him as he moved down the aisle. It was no use though, seeing as he was too fast and I was too disoriented to do anything.

The water got higher and higher and in no time it was up to our necks. I took in as much air as I could before gasping a final time and going under. The water was to the roof now and I began smacking on the window, trying to break it open. I was too weak though and my air was running out. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest as I realized that I, along with everyone else on board, was going to die.

_But what about Clark? What happened to my best friend? Would he die too?_

The water slowed me down as I moved to wear Clark was sitting, then out into the aisle, desperate to find some kind of escape route. I didn't want to die, especially not on a school bus. I couldn't hold my breathe any longer though and my mouth opened against my will, my body desperate oxygen.

As the water filled my mouth and choked me, it seemed like there was a sudden current and then, just like that, I was being sucked out of the bus with some of the water.

Next thing I new, I was in the river. I could feel terror coursing through my veins once again, because I couldn't swim.

I forced my arms and legs to move and barely made it to the surface. I gasped in air as my head broke through, my arms splashing around in the water frantically, trying to keep myself up. I began screaming for help, hoping someone on the road would hear, but I went silent when I saw something that would shock me forever.

Clark was pushing the bus.

Even though my vision was blurry, I could make out my best friend easily as he gripped onto the back of the bus, pushing it up onto the river bed.

_Oh my God...!_

I didn't have time to gawk, though, as I was harshly reminded of my situation as I began to sink back down.

I let out another scream and Clark spun around. "_CLARK_!"

The more I fought to stay above water, the harder it was on my body. The current wasn't helping at all as it began pulling me back under. I couldn't stay up and was submerged again in seconds.

Going under for the second time was worse. My clothes were heavy and my muscles were completely warn out from my previous attempt to escape the water. My arms flailed in an attempt to get back up to the surface, but to no avail this time.

The pain was unbearable and I could feel my mind going numb, along with the rest of my body. Soon, I stopped moving all together and my body went limp, my arms floating at my sides. I began chocking on the water that filled my mouth once more.

Just as everything started going black, there was a splash from above. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I felt my body being hauled upwards before breaking the surface.

"_Darcy...Darcy!_" A familiar voice called out to me as I felt them pulling me through the water. I was pulled up onto what felt like land then and laid gently on my back. "_Come on Darcy! Wake up!"_

There was a hard pressure on my chest then, followed by another and another, over and over again.

"_Come on Darcy, don't do this!_" The voice pleaded. "_Don't you dare die!_"

Another hard pressure, and then suddenly something warm against my lips. Air was being forced into my mouth then, again and again.

"_Please don't die._"

Suddenly, my body jerked and I felt the water making it's way back up my throat. A slight gurgle noise came from me and my eyes flew open as I began choking.

"Darcy!" Clark's relieved voice filled my ears as I coughed up water. I felt his hands on my side and he helped me turn a bit to get the water out better. "There you go, get it out."

I threw up a bunch of water before coughing violently, collapsing onto my back. My legs were still in the water as I realized Clark had pulled me onto the river bed, ten or so feet away from the school bus.

"Cl-Clark.." I choked, my throat and chest burning.

"Shh, it's alright." He said calmly, but I could hear the fear in his voice. He hooked his arms under mine from behind and carefully pulled me up higher on the riverbed so that I was all the way out of the water. He got on his knees behind me and pulled me up against him, making it easier for me to get air into my lungs. "I'm here."

I coughed some more, Clark's arms the only thing keeping me up. My vision was going in and out, so I turned my head as best as I could in my weak state to see Clark's face. He had one arm around my waist, the other around my upper chest, keeping me up right.

I heard sirens in the background, slowly getting closer as I set my hand over Clark's, the one on my waist. "Clark..."

He looked down at me, concern in his eyes. Along with water, I could feel blood dripping down the side of my face too. Clark shifted me a bit as we heard and ambulance stop above us, voices calling down to see if everyone was alright seconds later.

"C-Clark..." I tried again, but I couldn't get the words out. My body slowly began to give out and my vision went totally fuzzy. Unable to fight anymore, my eyes slipped closed, my head lolled to the side and my body gave out completely, slouching back against Clark.

"_It's okay Darcy. You'll be alright_." Was the last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke with a hard pounding in my head. A light groan escaped my lips and I opened my eyes slowly, shutting them right after as a bright light blinded me.

"Darcy? Honey?"

I blinked a few times to get used to the light before opening my eyes fully. I realized immediately that I was in a hospital room. My eyes roamed the room before landing on my mother, sitting in a chair on my left.

"M-Mom...?"

"Oh thank God!" She breathed out, her eyes dampening. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to me, leaning down and hugging me gently but fiercely. "Your father and I were so worried!"

"What happened?" I asked, wincing as my head pounded harder. "Why does my head hurt so bad?"

"You hit your head pretty hard." My mom sighed, pushing some hair out of my face. "Don't you remember?"

I thought about it for a minute, my eyes widening as everything replayed in my head. _The bus crashing into the river, hitting my head, the screaming, the terror, almost drowning and Clark saving me...__**Clark pushing the bus**__...! _

"Clark..." I gasped, looking at my mom with frantic eyes. "Oh my God! Clark! Is Clark alright?! Are the other kids alright?!"

"Honey...Darcy! Calm down." My mom pushed me back gently as I went to get up, feeling a panic attack creeping up. I took a deep breath and leaned back, my heart thumping in my chest. "There you go, relax. Yes, Clark's alright. Not a scratch on him incredibly. Everyone else is alright too, just a few minor cuts and scraps." She assured me.

I sighed in relief, though I was still shaken up. "Go-Good. Where, uh, where's Dad?"

"He's down the hall, getting something to drink." She informed me. "You've been unconscious for three hours now."

I gulped, glancing over at the clock. It was now 6:00 PM and the sun was setting through the curtains. The door opened suddenly and my dad entered the room, an older man following behind him.

"Darcy!" My dad's eyes lit up when he saw I was awake. He set down the cup of what I assumed was coffee down and rushed to my other side, bending down and hugging my like my mom had. "Oh sweetie, thank God you're alright."

"Hey dad." I managed a small smile as he kissed my forehead. I glanced behind him at the man and he smiled at me.

"Hello Darcy, I'm Doctor Jensen." The man introduced himself. He had slightly graying, black hair and looked to be around fifty years old.

"Hi." I croaked, my throat dry. My mom quickly her cup of water and offered it to me. I gulped down half the cup gratefully, feeling it sooth my sore throat.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor Jensen asked, grabbing a chart from the end of my bed.

"Alright, I guess." I shrugged. "My head hurts though."

"I'm sure. You've got a slight concussion from hitting your head." He sighed sympathetically. "Unfortunately, you'll probably be feeling some of the side effects like nausea, dizziness, headaches and maybe some fatigue. Nothing to worry about really, unless they become severe. I do want to keep you over night for observation, just to be completely safe, but you should be able to leave tomorrow morning."

I nodded. I wasn't thrilled to be spending the night in the hospital, but I was glad it wasn't anything serious. My parents left the room for a few minutes with the Doctor, going over some papers or something, so I let my mind wander.

Unless I hit my head way harder than I thought, I know I saw Clark pushing the bus earlier. There was no was I hallucinated that. No damn way. But how was that possible? Sure, Clark was strong, but there was no way he could push a school bus, let alone one filled with water and student's, out of a moving river. No freaking way. But then how did he do it?

"Ugh," I groaned as my the pounding in my head got harsher. "No more thinking."

The door opened again and my mom peeked her head in. "Hey girl, you feeling up for a visitor? Because there's someone who wants to see you."

I nodded and she opened the door completely before stepping to the side and gesturing for someone to come over. My heart picked up in my chest when Clark appeared in the doorway.

"Clark!" I breathed out in relief. I know my mom told me he was fine, but it was better seeing him in person.

"You're awake." He sighed, relief clear in his voice too. He stepped fully into the room and my mom shut the door behind him, giving us privacy. Clark made his way across the room to me and I was being pulled into his arms withing seconds. I sighed happily as he hugged me, wrapping my arms around him tightly. "You scared me, Darce."

"Sorry," I chuckled, though it was wavered due to the tears forming in my eyes. I rested my chin on his shoulder, tightening my grip on him. "You saved my life." I breathed out. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," He squeezed me gently. "There's no way I'd let my best friend drown."

"Yeah, well," I sniffled. "Thanks anyway."

He pulled back to look at me. "What's with the tears?" He teased lightly.

"I was scared." I admitted, sniffling again. "When I woke up I thought you were hurt and I was terrified. We could have been killed and..."

"Hey," He cut me off, grabbing my hand. "Clam down. It's alright. I'm fine, you're fine. Everyone's fine.

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "You're right. Everyone's fine, no one died. Phew," I breathed out, reaching up to wipe my eyes with my free hand. "Sorry."

He shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed near my hips. "Don't be."

I nodded again. "Right."

He chuckled at me, releasing my hand. "So, a concussion huh?"

"Yeah, and it feel's just wonderful." I huffed sarcastically, having temporarily forgotten about the pain once Clark came in, but now feeling it throb once more.

"I bet."

We settled into a comfortable silence, both of us much calmer now that we knew for sure that the other was alright. Clark glanced around the boring hospital room and I watched him closely, my thoughts wandering back to the crash.

"Hey Clark?" I asked, forcing myself to sit up more and ignoring my sore muscles.

"Hmm?" His eyes wandered back to me. I bit my lip, causing his eyebrows to furrow. "Darce? You okay?"

I sighed. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked, confusion flashing across his face.

"The bus, Clark." I said, and a brief look of panic flashed in his eyes.

"What about the bus?"

"Come on Clark," I said, giving him a look. "I saw you before I went back under water. Just before you pulled me from the water, you were pushing the bus onto the riverbed."

"Seriously Darcy?" Clark raised an eyebrow, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. "I think you hit your head harder than the Doctor thought."

"I know what I saw!"

"I don't think you do." Clark sighed. "Look, Darce, you hit your head pretty hard and then you almost drown both in the bus and in the river. You were terrified and fighting to stay up...You're tired and your head is just playing tricks on you..."

"I wasn't hallucinating Clark!" I huffed. "I know what I saw and I saw _you_, pushing the bus from the water!"

"Darcy..."

"I don't know how you did it, but I know you did." I cut him off. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around it. It was...amazing! But how did you do it?"

"Darcy _STOP_!" He exclaimed suddenly. I snapped my mouth shut in shock, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Clark-"

"No, Darcy." He cut me off. "Just don't. Now I don't know how else to say it, but what you saw wasn't real. How could I move the bus, huh? It's impossible."

"But, Clark...I-I saw you..." I stuttered.

"No, you didn't." He said, his voice softer this time. "Listen, I've gotta go now, but please try and get some rest alright? I'll see you later."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead quickly, then was out the door before I could say anything else.

"I _saw_ you." I mumbled as the door clicked shut. "I wasn't hallucinating."

* * *

My night as the hospital seemed to go by fast thankfully, and soon it was the next morning. My mother was currently helping me get changed into the clothes she went home to get for me and out of my ugly hospital gown. My dad was out at the main desk, signing some papers and making sure everything was ready for me to be released.

I bent down to tie my shoes, only to feel the blood rush to my head.

"Whoa, you alright?" My mom asked, grabbing my arm as I swayed a bit.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." I assured her, sitting back on the bed to tie them instead. She nodded, grabbing the bag of my stuff just as the door opened and my dad stepped in.

"Alrighty, we're all ready to go." He informed us, moving to grab the wheelchair in the room.

"Ugh, no wheelchair." I whined. "I don't need it."

"Darcy, you almost toppled over not even a minute ago." My mom gave me a look.

"But I _didn't_." I smiled cheekily, causing her to roll her eyes. "Come on, I'm just a little dizzy, not enough for a wheelchair."

"Alright, fine." My dad sighed, stepping over and squatting down in front of me. "Get on."

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"It's either this or the wheelchair." He said, looking over his shoulder. "Take your pick missy."

I grinned, sliding forward and crawling onto his back. "Thank you daddy!"

"Uh huh." He chuckled, hooking his arms under my knees to keep me from falling off before standing up. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling like a little girl again. My mom rolled her eyes playfully.

"Alright you two, to the car." She instructed, a smile on her face.

* * *

A week passed and my parents decided I should stay home from school for a while, and I never protested. I still had a slight concussion and they were worried that something would happen.

I hadn't spoken to Clark since that night in the hospital, though I certainly tried. I must have called the house a million times. I know it was probably driving Martha and Jonathan crazy, but I was too curious for my own good. Plus I just really wanted to see Clark again. He hadn't made any attempts to contact me and it was starting to scare me. Did I upset him that bad? Did he not want to be my friend anymore now?

God I hoped not. I honestly don't think I could survive without Clark.

I was currently sitting on my bed, going through one of my scrapbooks. The current page I was on had an old picture that Clark had drawn for me back when we were eight. It was a scribbled, stick figure drawing of us with our arms around each other. Back then, it was one of the most beautiful pieces of art I'd ever seen. It still is now. I laughed as I ran my fingers over it, my eyes roaming to the picture above it. The picture was the actual thing. Clark and I had our arms around each others shoulders and we were grinning at the camera, the sun shinning brightly in the background. I smiled fondly at the picture. It was one of my favorites.

Sighing, I shut the scrapbook gently and carefully set it on my nightstand. I really wished Clark would stop avoiding me. I don't even know what I did to upset him. I guess asking about the bus? I didn't mean to upset him, though I don't know why it would. I wasn't being nasty or anything. Maybe he was worried I'd tell someone? Scared that he'd be called an even bigger freak? I don't know. All I know is that I missed him. Badly.

"That's it," I huffed, rolling off the bed. "This has gone on long enough, dammit!"

It's been a full week already and I was not waiting any longer.

I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into jeans, a regular t-shirt and my sneakers. I decided to leave my hair in the pigtail braids they were in and made my way downstairs. It was currently 4:00 PM on Friday, so Clark should be home by now. Both my parents were still at work, so hopefully they didn't come home until way later. They would kill me if they found out I left when I was supposed to be resting.

I grabbed my house key, pulled on my jean jacket and stepped out onto the front porch. I watched for my parent's cars for a moment before making sure the door was locked and jogging down the steps, starting for Clark's house.

It didn't take me long to get to the Kent's house because I was so determined and soon I was walking up the gravel driveway. I looked up at the house and gulped, suddenly feeling my nerves kick in. I don't know why though. Shaking it off, I climbed the porch stairs and took a deep breathe before ringing the doorbell.

"Just a minute!" I heard Martha call from inside. I listened as her footsteps got closer before the door was being opened. Martha's face lit up when she saw me. "Darcy! How are you? It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Hi Martha," I smiled. "I'm fine. Got a little concussion, but nothing serious."

"Oh good," She sighed, pulling me in for a hug. "Clark told me you were alright but still, it's nice seeing it for myself."

"I know the feeling." I said as I hugged her back, having missed seeing her for the last week. We pulled back and I looked up at her. "Is, uh, is Clark home?"

Her face dropped for a moment before she covered it up, but I caught it. "Yes, he's upstairs laying down. He hasn't been feeling very good the last week. Missed the whole week of school."

I nodded, knowing that he just didn't want to see me. "Alright, I guess I'll see him later." I sighed. "Thank you Martha."

Turning, I went to leave, but Martha's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Darcy," She sighed and I turned to look at her once more. "Honey, it's got nothing to do with you, you know. He's just going through somethings right now..."

"It's okay Martha, I understand." I said, trying to smile. "I know with everything that happened with the bus and...I'm not going to tell anyone, if that's what he's worried about."

Martha bit her lip. "I know you won't. I'll tell him you stopped by, alright?"

I nodded. "Thanks. Oh, and could you tell him that it doesn't matter to me? I don't know how he did it, but what ever's going on with him, I don't see him any different. He's my best friend." I gulped, feeling the tears building up behind my eyes. "P-Please just let him know that I'm not going anywhere."

"Of course Darcy." Martha nodded, a torn expression on her face. It was obvious that she knew I knew by the look on her face when she answered the door.

"Thanks." I mumbled, ducking my head. "Bye, Martha."

I turned once again and started for home. I heard Martha sigh behind me and then the doors shutting softly.

The tears that had built up finally spilled over as I made it to the main road, turning in the direction of my house. I stuck to the side of the road as I walked, sniffling here and there. I glanced at the cornstalks as I went, flashbacks of Clark and I playing in them when we were younger assaulting my mind.

_"I'm gonna getcha Darcy!" Clark called out from somewhere in the cornfield, closing in on me.__"No you won't!" I called back, running as fast as my ten year old legs could. Not even a minute later though, Clark burst through the cornstalks and tackled me. We let out little grunts as we rolled a few feet before stopping with Clark landing on top of me.__"Told ya!" Clark taunted. __I narrowed my eyes and shoved him, watching as he landed on his butt in the dirt and grunted. We narrowed our eyes and stared each other down for a moment, before breaking into a huge laughing fit. _

Tears rolled down my face now and I desperately tried to wipe them away with the sleeves of my jacket, but they just kept coming.

* * *

The weekend passed and now it was Monday, and Clark still hasn't spoken to me. I was seriously starting to think he wanted nothing to do with me anymore.

I felt numb as I got ready for school that morning, though sadness was squeezing my heart. My mom asked me what was wrong but I just shook my head and told her I was tired. I don't think she believed me, but she let it go. She didn't want me going back to school yet but I had already missed a week and I didn't want anymore makeup work, so after some convincing she finally decided to let me go back.

Clark was nowhere to be found, so he was obviously skipping school again. Was that because of me too?

I kept my head down as I walked into school, trying to stay out of everyone's way as I made my way to my locker. It didn't work though, because Presley Morris and a bunch of other students rushed up to me suddenly.

"Darcy! You're back!" Presley exclaimed, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing as she spoke.

"Uh, hi?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Why in the hell was she talking to me? I glanced around quickly for any sign of a prank that she might be planning, but found nothing. I did notice Lana Lang watching me from her locker though. Then again, a bunch of students were watching me. _What the hell_?

"Oh my gosh Darcy, like, is it true?!" Presley asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Is what true?" I asked in confusion.

"That Clark totally saved everyone on your bus' life! Including the bus!"

I frowned, snatching my books and slamming my locker. "He saved my life, yes."

"But like, didn't he move the bus too?!"

I gritted my teeth at her annoying, squeaky voice. "Right Presley, Clark physically moved an 11 to 14 ton bus filled with kids and water from a flowing river." I snapped sarcastically as I rolled my eyes, pushing my way through the crowd. Yeah, Clark really did move the bus, but I wasn't going to confirm it. No way no how. Clark was already teased and bullied enough. No way was I going to add to it.

I ignored the look Lana Lang was giving me and moved on to my first class, praying the day would go by fast. School sucked anyway, but it was a million times worse without Clark.

I ignored everyone everyone except for the teachers as the day went on, but I hardly paid any attention to them either. I was lost in my thoughts, my mind replaying the crash over and over in my head again. Clark moving the bus still dumbfounded me and I was trying to figure out how it was possible, but I came up with nothing. Adrenaline makes you do crazy things, but there was no way it was enough to physically move a school bus.

The second the final bell rung, I flew up from my seat and collected all my makeup homework, then practically ran out of class and down the hallway. After getting a teacher to help me open my locker since Clark wasn't around, I quickly gathered all my stuff and hastily made my way to the bus before anyone could gang up on me again.

I was a little nervous getting back on a bus after the accident (my mom drove me this morning), but I shook it off and sat down in the first open seat I saw, placing my backpack next to me so no one could sit next to me. I kept my gaze out the window the whole time, though I felt Lana's eyes on me most of the ride. It was really starting to annoy me. Why was she suddenly so interested in me?

I made sure to ignore her when I stood up from my seat once we reached my stop. I practically ran down the aisle and out of the bus, desperate to get away from everyone. There was only one person I wanted to be around right now, and he wasn't acknowledging my existence anymore.

I sighed in relief once I was safely in my house, dropping my backpack to the ground and slouching back against the door before sliding down to my butt. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in my hands, the tears returning. I probably sat there for fifteen or more minutes, letting all the tears out, before wiping my eyes and sighing. I forced myself back up and hauled myself into the kitchen, dragging my backpack behind me.

I made myself a quick snack before sitting down at the kitchen table and pulling out all my homework. I sighed at the sight of it, knowing it would take me all night to finish all the makeup work. I cracked my neck before grabbing a pencil and getting to work.

An hour passed before the doorbell rang, startling me out of my schoolwork trance. I groaned and pushed myself up, dropping my pencil onto the table and lazily making my way to the front door. I peeked through the side window and frowned when I saw who it was, unlocking the door and opening it.

"Lana?" I asked through the screen door, confusion obvious in my voice and on my face. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Darcy," She greeted shyly, a nervous look on her face. "Can I, uh, talk to you?"

"Sure...?" I pushed the screen door open and held it open. "Do you wanna come in or talk on the porch?"

"Uh, the porch is fine." She gave me a small smile. I nodded and stepped out, shutting the screen door behind me. I gestured to the porch swing and then the table and chair my mom had out there. She nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs, while I chose to sit on the swing.

"So, what's up?" I asked, trying to be polite as I lightly swung myself. I didn't hate Lana, but I didn't really like her either.

"I wanna talk about Clark."

My eyes narrowed instantly. "What about Clark?"

She gave me a look. "Come on Darcy, you know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't." I lied, tapping my fingers against the wooden seat of the swing.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about the accident. You know, the one where Clark pushed the bus from the water and then saved you from drowning?"

"Oh, the accident. Well, Clark did save me, but he certainly didn't push the bus from the water."

"I know you saw him Darcy!" Lana huffed. "He moved the bus and you know it!"

"Just how hard did you hit your head that day, Lana?" I raised an eyebrow. "Everyone says I hit my head hard, but you obviously took a harder blow than I did if you think Clark pushed a school bus out of the water with his bare hands. Maybe you should go lie down? I can-"

"Just stop it Darcy!" She cut me off, standing up from her seat. "I don't care what you say. Clark moved the bus and you know it!"

'The only thing I know is that Clark saved my life and that you're _**extremely**_ annoying." I snapped, my irritation level going through the roof. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have homework to do."

I pushed myself up and moved towards my door, but Lana reached out and grabbed my arm, stopping me and irritating me even farther.

"Something is up with Clark Kent and everyone knows it." She scowled. "I'm not saying anything bad, but there's something not right with him. You're his best friend and like the only person he talks to, so you _must_ know what's going on with him."

I slowly turned to face her, a dark look on my face. "Let. Go. Of. Me. _**NOW**_." She released my arm, her eyes widening a bit. I straightened my body out and made myself look taller as I got up in her face. "Now I don't know what's going through that big head of yours, but you obviously can't take a hint. I want you to leave my house, _now_, or I'll call the police for trespassing." I growled, keeping my glare as I stared her down. I was already in a crappy mood and I always got defensive and protective whenever Clark came up.

Lana looked like she shit her pants. She squeaked out an "okay" and practically ran from the porch, stumbling over her feet as she went. I watched until she disappeared behind the cornfield on the main road, then let out a large breath and slouched. I had to admit, that felt _really_ good. I could tell Lana was flabbergasted, since I was one of the quietest, shiest girls around.

Shaking my head, I went back inside, shutting both the screen door and the main wooden door. I had just made it to the kitchen when the doorbell went off again. I let out a frustrated grunt and stomped back to the door. I swung the main door open, ready to punch her.

"Dammit! Why can't you just leave me-" I stopped mid-sentence when I realized it wasn't Lana this time, but my best friend. "-alone." I finished quietly, my eyes widening the slightest bit in shock.

"Hey." Clark said quietly. I stared at him for a moment, so many emotions swirling around inside me, before my eyes narrowed.

"Hey? _Hey_?!" I hissed, shoving the screen door open and hearing it slam against the wall, narrowly missing Clark. His eyes widened and he gulped as I stormed up to him. "You ignore me for a week and two days, then show up randomly at my door and all you say is _**HEY**_?!"

"I'm sorry Darcy, but I'm here now..."

I laughed sarcastically. "Oh yeah, you're here now! Great! Wonderful! You know what Clark, I have half a mind to punch you in face right now!"

"I don't blame you," He muttered. "But please just listen to me? I know I've been a jerk, but I can explain."

"Oh I'm sure you can." I growled, crossing my arms. "What I don't get is how you could just ignore me like that after brushing me off that night in the hospital. We've been best friends for years and you go and do that?"

"Believe me Darcy, I felt horrible the second I left the hospital that night, and I've wanted to run over here ever since."

"Then why didn't you? Why did you ignore me like that?" I asked, my voice going lower.

"I was going through something and I didn't know how to deal with it, or tell you."

"Clark," I sighed. "That's ridiculous. You know you can tell me anything. I could have helped you with whatever was going on."

He sighed. "I was scared that you'd see me differently, that you'd hate me-"

I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He froze, before his arms slowly wrapped around my waist, his chin coming to rest on my shoulder.

"I would _never_ do that to you." I said. "You're my best friend Clark, I love you. I don't care what the problem is. There is no force on heaven or earth that could make me hate you! You should know that."

"I'm sorry," He whispered, tightening his grip on me. "And I know, I do. I just panicked."

"It's okay." I sighed, just happy to be talking to him again. I closed my eyes and we just stood there for the longest time, in our familiar, comfortable embrace.

"Darcy...I need to tell you something."

I opened my eyes and pulled back enough to look at him. "Go ahead."

He gulped, looking away from me. "It's going to change everything..."

"Hey," I said, grabbing his chin and making him look back at me. "Nothing is going to change, Clark. You're still going to be my best friend. Don't be afraid to tell me anything, I'm not going anywhere."

He searched my eyes for a moment, then nodded. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I said instantly.

"Then close your eyes."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but shrugged. "Alright..."

My eyes slipped closed and I waited for whatever he was going to do. I felt his eyes on me, then suddenly there was a large gust of wind and a loud _SWOOSH_. I felt a weird sensation, almost like we were moving, and then as fast as it came it was gone.

"Clark?"

"Open your eyes."

I did as I was told, my eyes slowly sliding open, and I immediately gasped as I took in our surroundings. We weren't on my porch anymore, but standing in front of Clark's house.

"What the-?!" I looked around frantically, wondering if my eyes were playing a trick on me. I looked back at Clark with realization, my eyes wide and my expression shocked. "How...?"

He released his grip on my waist and grabbed my shoulders. "You're my best friend, right? Nothing could make you hate me?"

"Nothing." I nodded. "Clark, what's going on? How did we get here?"

He grabbed my hand suddenly. "Come with me. I'll explain everything."

I trusted Clark with my life, so I followed him without a word as he led me towards the barn. Little did I know that I was about to learn the biggest secret of Clark's life.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Oh my God_."

I gaped at the spaceship thing. The flashlight Clark had turned on was the only light in the dark room beneath the barn, but I could see the odd spacecraft easily. It was like something out of a movie. My wide eyes roamed over it in complete shock, my feet frozen to the ground. This was nuts.

"My parents found me in it." Clark said, glancing over at me. "They thought for sure that the government had something to do with it, but no one ever showed up."

"Whoa," I breathed out, my feet finally moving. I walked along the side of the spacecraft, reaching my hand out and slowly dragging my fingers along it. "This is unreal."

"Unfortunately, it's completely real." Clark mumbled. I looked over my shoulder at him as he opened a drawer from an old cabinet and pulled a small wooden box from it. "I was in the chamber, along with this."

I turned my body fully towards him as he slid the wooden box open and pulled something out. He held it out to me and I glanced up at him unsure. He nodded that it was alright, so I carefully took it from his hand.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, inspecting it closely. It was about the size of a clothes pin and about just as light as one. There was a symbol at the one end that looked just like an S too. I was surprised at how light it was, since it looked like some kind of metal rock, but it wasn't heavy at all.

"I don't know. Dad took it to a metallurgist and he told him that whatever it was made from didn't even exist on the periodic table."

My eyes snapped back up to him. "What? But that means that it's not from-"

"Not from this world? Yeah, I know." He sighed. "It's not...And neither am I."

I furrowed my eyebrows, feeling my heart pick up. "So what then? You're telling me you're an...Alien?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." He said, catching my eyes with his own. I could see the seriousness and honesty in his eyes along with fear, and I knew he was telling me the truth.

I gulped, looking back down at the shard in my hand. "I-I believe you."

"You do?" The shock in his voice was clear.

I glanced back up at him. "Y-Yeah. My best friends an Alien." I choked out a slight laugh, trying to ease the tension for both of us, but I was freaking out on the inside. _Clark isn't from earth...My best friend is an Alien..._

"Why aren't you screaming? Running away?" He asked, the look in his eyes breaking my heart.

"Why would I?" I frowned.

"Darcy, you just found out that I'm an _**ALIEN**_!" He exclaimed, his eyes seeming to grow damp. "I really am the freak everyone says I am."

Without an hesitation, I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his torso. "No!" I practically barked. "No you are not!"

"Darcy..." He mumbled, his arms staying still at his sides. He'd frozen when I hugged him, unsure of what to do. I could tell he was doubting himself on many different things and it was killing me.

"Listen to me Clark," I said, pulling back enough to see him and setting my hands firmly on his shoulders. "You are _not_ a freak. You are a miracle! And I'm not screaming and running because there's no reason to. I'm not scared of you, if that's what you think. You're still my best friend, Clark. Nothing has changed. Whether you're an Alien or not, you're always going to be my dorky little farm boy best friend. So you're an Alien, who cares? Not me."

Clark's eyes had become watery by now as he looked at me. "You mean that?"

"With all my heart. Remember what I said? I'm not going anywhere."

Without another word, he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I locked my arms around him once more and held him close, feeling him gulp and some tears land on my shoulder.

"I love you Darcy." He whispered suddenly and my heart jumped in my chest, though I knew he only meant it in our best friend way.

"I love you too Clark." I smiled, burying my face in his neck. We stayed in our embrace for a long time, too comfortable to move. I could tell Clark needed support right now and I had no problem staying like that. I could hold him forever.

When we finally did pull away, Clark wiped his eyes sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize for crying, Clark. It's completely normal."

He nodded, a look of relief passing over his face. "Well, now you know."

"Now I know." I smiled, holding the shard out to him. "And I won't tell a soul."

He smiled back at me, taking the shard from me. "Thanks Darce."

I shrugged and winked playfully at him. "No problem."

"So," He started as he put the shard away. "Dorky little farm boy, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know I love you."

He chuckled, nodding towards the exit. "Come on, let's get out of here."

I followed him over to the ladder and he climbed up first, grabbing my hand and helping me up right after. He grabbed the rope hanging from the rafters and yanked it a few hard times, shutting the doors that hide the spacecraft away from sight.

* * *

"So, you can't get hurt? At all?" I asked as we walked through the field, slowly making our way towards the house.

"Not at all." He nodded. "Well, as far as I know. I've never gotten hurt before in my life."

I nodded. "That explains you not having an bruises from the accident."

"Ha, yeah. And I have superhuman strength."

"So that's why you can lift me so easily. And that's how you moved the bus!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. "I knew I wasn't crazy!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, you were right about me moving the bus. That doesn't mean you're not crazy though..."

"Jerk." I punched his arm playfully, but looked at him in curiosity. "Anything else?"

"Well, I can hear things miles away, I have super speed, and believe it or not, I can see inside your body. Like, all of your organs and blood and everything. That's why I freaked out that day in third grade. That was the day I learned I could do all of this and I obviously didn't take it very well."

"Whoa, you can see inside my body? That's creepy but cool." I commented. My eyes widened though a second later. "Wait! Does that mean you can see through my clothes too?!"

Sure we changed in front of each other, but we were never completely nude. Unless you count when we were little, but that doesn't count, so... I blushed at the thought that Clark could have seen through my bra at any time he wanted, but I knew that he wouldn't do that. He wasn't a pig.

His eyes widened. "I would never do that! I swear!" He panicked, looking like he was afraid I'd slap him. Of course that'd only hurt me though.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't." I shook my head. "You're not a pig. You're too much of a gentleman."

He looked relieved. Ha, like I could actually hurt him. "Good."

"Super hearing, huh? I guess you heard my little talk with Lana then..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, I did." He nodded. "Thanks for not telling her, even though I was being a jerk to you."

I shrugged. "No big deal. Even though I was mad at you, I wouldn't do that. It was obvious that you didn't want anyone knowing, though she's already suspicious."

"Thanks anyway."

"And you've got super speed too? That's how we got here from my house, isn't it?"

"You're catching on." He teased. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Well damn. This is pretty amazing."

"Oh, one more thing." He smirked suddenly, looking down at the ground. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, until his eyes started glowing red. My eyes widened as what I could only describe as red lasers shot out of his eyes, burning the ground. He burned a circle shape in the grass and then red left his eyes, going back to his gorgeous blue color and he looked back up at me.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, a grin growing on my face as I glanced between him and the ground. "That was so cool!"

He shrugged like it was no big deal. "Heat vision."

By this time, we had made it to the front of his house, and I wasn't that surprised to find Jonathan and Martha waiting on the porch.

"Hello Darcy." Jonathan greeted, making his way down the stairs with Martha behind him. "I guess you know now?"

"Yes sir." I nodded, glancing between them. "And I swear, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"We know you won't honey." Martha smiled, stepping around her husband to hug me. "I'm so glad you know now. I felt so bad when you came over to the house the other day."

"It's alright." I smiled, hugging her back. "I understand."

Jonathan caught my eyes over her shoulder and he gave me a smile, patting Clark on the shoulder.

Clark turned to me once Martha and I pulled away. "So, you wanna hang out here?"

"Sure, I love hanging out here-Wait!" I stopped, my eyes going wide. "We left my house without shutting the door! Oh my God, my mom's gonna kill me if she finds out!"

Martha raised an eyebrow at Clark. "She didn't even get to shut the door? What did you do Clark, kidnap her?"

Clark chuckled sheepishly. "Oops...?"

"Yeah oops! What if someone decided to go in and steal things? Or what if some wild animal made their way inside?!"

"Relax, that's unlikely." Clark rolled his eyes playfully. He crouched down suddenly, looking at me over his shoulder. "Climb on and we'll go lock the door."

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll have us there before you can blink."

Despite the fact that a wild animal or burglar could be tearing my house apart, a grin made it's way onto my face. "Alright."

I climbed onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms locking under my knees as he stood up easily. "Hold on tight." He teased.

"Don't you dare drop her, Clark Kent." Martha warned, waving her finger at him. He gave her an "are you serious?" look and hitched me up higher on his back.

"He won't," I assured her, smiling at Clark from over his shoulder. "Right Clark?"

He just smirked back at me. "You may wanna close your eyes."

Before I could respond, he took off and everything blurred around me. The same loud _SWOOSH_ greeted my ears and then it was over like that and we were in front of my house. I swear my eyes were rolling in my head as he let me slid off his back.

"Whoa, you okay?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

"Jerk." I muttered, blinking a few times. I currently saw three Clark's.

"Hey, I warned you."

"Some warning!" I scoffed, my vision settling back into place. "You took off before I could!"

"Before you can blink..." He repeated his words mockingly, a teasing smile on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked up at my house, eyeing the door suspiciously. He snickered. "Don't worry, there's no one inside. No animals either."

"Good, or else you'd be paying for damages." I teased, climbing the porch stairs. He scoffed behind me.

"You wouldn't make me do that."

"Maybe, maybe not." I tilted my head side to side, smirking at him over my shoulder.

He smiled at me then, not teasingly, but a genuine smile. "I'm glad everything's the same between us."

I turned fully towards him. "Remember, nothing is ever going to change."

"Pinky Promise?" He held out his pinky finger. I laughed and nodded.

Wrapping my pinky around his, I smiled up at him.

"Pinky Promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks passed and everything was still the same as ever between Clark and I. Sure, I had those "holy crap my best friends an alien" moments, but not in a bad way. If anything, Clark and I had become closer, which I thought was impossible.

I was currently sitting on my kitchen table, my mother helping me replace my butterfly stitches on my forehead. I still had a cut from the bus accident, but thankfully my concussion was finally gone.

"Ouch." I winced, blinking a few times as my mom touched the sore skin above my eye.

"Sorry." Mom apologized, giving me a sympathetic look. "Don't worry though, it's healing pretty good. I doubt you'll have a scar afterwards."

"Good." I sighed. I really didn't want a scar.

"And...all done." She said, stepping back and smiling at me. I hopped down, lightly running my finger over the new bandages.

"Thanks mom." I smiled, pulling my backpack over my shoulders and accepting the hug she pulled me into.

"Sure thing sweetie, have a good day at school."

I snorted playfully as she kissed my forehead. "Yeah right."

She rolled her eyes and smacked my butt playfully. "Hurry up before you miss the bus."

"Love you!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out the door.

"Love you too!"

I stopped at the end of my driveway and it wasn't long before the bus pulled up. I climbed on board and my eyes immediately found Clark, my feet moving towards him automatically. He looked up and smiled as I plopped down next to him.

"Hey." I smiled at him, setting my backpack near my feet.

"Hey..." He trailed off, his eyes inspecting my face closely, mostly my lips. "...are you wearing makeup?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Well, lip-gloss anyway. I'm not sure if that really counts as makeup, but whatever. Why?"

He blinked. "Nothing, I guess. Since when do you wear that stuff?"

"Since today. I thought I'd start testing it out, you know, practice for when I'm older." I shrugged.

"Hmm." He hummed, an odd look on his face.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. "Does it look bad?"

"No!" He said quickly when I went to grab a tissue to remove it. "It's just weird for me, seeing you wear it. I'm not used it is all. It looks good, really."

I smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up a bit. "Thanks."

* * *

A few hours later, I was standing at my locker, watching two teachers put up a large poster on the wall across the hall. It was an advertisement for the Halloween Fair that Smallville had every year, and a smile grew on my face at the thought of all the rides and junk food.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

I jumped, turning towards Clark. "You need to stop sneaking up on me."

"Sorry." He smirked.

"No you're not."

He shrugged, yanking my locker open for me without asking. It had become an automatic thing for him. I didn't even have to ask him anymore. "But seriously, what are you staring at?"

"That." I pointed towards the poster.

He followed my finger, his eyebrows furrowing. "The Halloween Fair?"

"Yep!" I grinned, swapping my books. "We should go!"

"Ugh, why?"

"Why?! Are you serious?!" I gave him a look. "It'll be fun, that's why! Just think about it! Games, fast rides and all the junk food we can eat!"

"I don't know..."

"Why not?" I huffed, stomping my foot as I shut my locker.

He shrugged. "There'll be a lot of people there, that's all."

"You're still worried about people calling you a freak, aren't you?" I asked. Ever since the bus incident, Clark hadn't gone out in public other than school and to help his mother with on one shopping trip. Clark looked down at the ground, confirming what I said. I sighed, setting my hand on his shoulder. "Clark, you can't let people get to you all the time. I know they're assholes and it's probably really annoying and upsetting, but you can't let them stop you from having a good time. You're just gonna be miserable forever if you do."

"I know." He sighed. I squeezed his shoulder, pulling my books to my chest.

"Well, I'm going. It would be awesome if you would come too, but I understand if you don't." I sighed, putting on my best sad face. "See ya after class."

I turned and started walking away, counting in my head. I heard him sigh behind me.

"Wait Darcy."

I bit my lip to keep the smile off my face as I turned back around. "What?"

He sighed once again. "Alright, you win. I'll go with you."

"You will?" I asked, letting the smile show.

He gave me a small smile back. "Yeah, I will."

A huge grin took my smiles place and I squealed, running back and tackle-hugging him. "Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!"

He chuckled, hugging me back as I practically vibrated with excitement.

* * *

The rest of the day passed and soon enough Clark and I were walking up his driveway.

"Mom, I'm home!" Clark called as we entered his house. "Darcy's with me!"

"In the kitchen!" Martha called back. Clark and I made our way to the kitchen and Martha smiled at us. "Hey kids, how was school?"

"It was okay." I shrugged. "Nothing new really."

She chuckled, setting two plates down at the table. "Well, I hope you're both hungry. I figured you'd be coming over Darcy."

I grinned. "I'm starving. Thank you Martha."

She smiled and patted my shoulder. "Of course dear. I'm going to go wash up real quick. I have a late shift today, so I'm going to be leaving in a while. Your dad should be getting home a little later, Clark."

"Okay mom." Clark nodded as we sat down at the table, dropping out backpacks at our feet. Martha smile at us once more before wondering off to get ready.

After Clark and I ate and said goodbye to Martha, we headed up to his room to get started on our homework. We goofed off here and there but managed to get it done pretty quickly. So now he was sitting on his bed, leaning back against the headboard, while I was sitting backwards in his desk chair, spinning around in circles.

"So, are we going trick or treating this year?" I asked as I spun around, my hair fanning out as I did so.

"I don't know. You wanna?"

"Kinda." I shrugged. "I mean, it's free candy!"

He chuckled. "Okay, then we'll go."

"Yay!" I cheered, stopping myself as I started to get nausea. "Oh shit, maybe I shouldn't have spun so much..."

"You think?" Clark snorted, obviously amused. "Just don't hurl on my stuff please."

"I'm gonna hurl on you." I threatened weakly, swaying a bit as I stood up. I held my arms out to balance myself and blinked a few times, seeing three Clark's instead of one. "Whoa..."

"Moron." Clark snickered.

I waited a moment until my vision was back to normal, seeing Clark smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We need to get costumes." I said, jumping onto his bed and landing on my stomach next to him, letting out a little "oof!"

"I'll just rip up some of my old clothes and soak them in food dye and go as a zombie." Clark shrugged.

"Okay. I need to get a costume then."

"Like what?"

"I dunno." I shrugged, flipping over onto my back. "I was thinking about going as a dead bride."

"Cool. Hey, we could go as a dead couple." He joked, a nervous laugh escaping his lips as his cheeks turned a little red at the suggestion.

My face lit up and I sat up, looking at him excitedly. "That's a great idea!"

His eyebrows shot up. "R-Really? Because I was just messing around..."

"Yeah! That would be so fun!" I exclaimed, a grin on my face.

"Okay then..." He smiled.

"Great! My mom's friends with this lady who used to sell wedding dresses, so she could probably get an old one in my size..." I rambled, already going over everything in my head. Clark just laughed at me.

* * *

"Hey mom," I said as I entered our kitchen later on, my parents sitting at the table. "Can you get me a wedding dress?"

Mom's eyebrows shot up and dad started choking on his drink.

"Excuse me?!" Dad looked at me with wide eyes. "A wedding dress?! And just who do you think you're marrying missy?!"

I snickered, dropping my backpack in one of the chairs. "I'm not marrying anybody daddy, not really. It's my Halloween costume. You know, dead bride?"

"...Oh."

Mom laughed, turning in her chair so that she faced me. "Yeah sweetie, I can get you one. Joan has a few old ones laying around and I'm sure she'd give you one."

"Awesome." I grinned. "Thank you."

She nodded and dad smiled at me. "So, a dead bride huh?" He asked with a chuckle, over his choking fit.

"Yep," I nodded. "Clark and I are gonna dress up as a dead married couple this year."

"Oh really?" Mom asked, a wicked smirk appearing on her face. "Married couple, huh? Well I knew it would happen someday."

"_Dead_ married couple." I corrected with a blush. "And stop that."

She held her hands up in surrender, but grinned at me. "I think that's a great idea."

I gave her a look as I turned and headed for the stairs, quickly retreating to my room before she could tease me farther.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days passed and it was now the weekend. My mom's friend Joan had an old dress she was happy to give me, much to my happiness, and my mom and I were on our way to get it now.

We pulled into the driveway and I saw Joan standing near the stairs, waving at us as mom parked.

"Hey Joan," Mom smiled as we got out, giving the woman a hug. "How are you today?"

"Pretty good." The red headed woman smiled, looking towards me. "Hello Darcy, good to see you again."

"You too Joan," I smiled. "Thank you so much for the dress, I really appreciate it."

"Of course hun." She grinned, gesturing to the house. "C'mon, I've got it hanging in the living room."

* * *

"Alrighty, all done!" Joan smiled, stepping back. She had done a few alterations to the dress so that it fit my slim thirteen year old figure better. I hadn't seen myself yet, but Joan had a full length mirror ready for me.

My mom whistled. "Wow sweetie, you look amazing."

I smiled as she stepped behind me to lace the dress up. It was an old fashioned dress and it was absolutely perfect for a dead bride dress. It was beautiful and I actually felt a little bad since I was going to splatter it red.

"Okay kiddo, turn around." Mom grabbed my shoulders, turning me towards the mirror. I gasped as I took myself in.

"Oh my God, it's perfect!" I grinned, turning for a side view and running my hands down the front. "Are you sure you're alright with me ruining it Joan?"

"Of course," Joan smiled reassuringly. "I have no need for it anymore and it's the perfect style for a "dead bride". Do whatever you want with it hun, it's all yours."

"Thank you so much." I smiled widely. A giddy feeling shot through me at the fact that I was wearing an actual wedding dress. If I was this excited about getting one for a costume, then I couldn't wait until I actually get married one day.

* * *

After Joan grabbed the veil for me, I changed out of the dress and she zipped it up into a protective dress cover. We thanked her once again before heading home. Clark was supposed to be coming over later so that we could dye our outfits and get them ready.

Dad had to work today, so mom and I ate a quick little lunch before we pulled the dress out. She pulled out a full length mirror like Joan had and placed it in the living room, then helped me change into the dress. I watched her reflection in the mirror as she tied the back of the dress, the fabric hugging my slim body perfectly. It had originally been too big for me, but Joan had taken it in at the waist and bust and now it was fine.

"Hold still." Mom said as she pulled my hair back into a bun.I did as she said, watching in the mirror as she picked up the veil and placed it on me, securing it with bobby-pins. "And tada!"

She flipped the veil and it fell lightly into place over my face. It was a clear veil, so you could still see my face, which was lit up with a grin.

"I'm in a wedding dress." I giggled, making mom laugh.

The doorbell went off then.

"Who is it?" Mom called, picking a fuzzy from the dress and adjusting the veil.

"Clark!" My best friends voice was only slightly muffled by the door.

"Come on in honey, the doors unlocked!" Mom called back. I heard the door open and shut, then Clark's footsteps. I was facing the mirror and saw him enter the living room in the reflection.

"Hey Teresa." He greeted my mom before turning towards me. "Hey Darcy-" He stopped mid sentence as he realized just what I was wearing. I saw him freeze in the reflection and turned around to face him.

"Hey Clark," I smiled, flipping the veil back over my head. "I got my costume!"

"Whoa..." He trailed off, his eyes wide as saucers. I saw my mom smirk out of the corner of my eye before she announced that she was going to get a drink, quickly leaving the room.

"Well?" I asked, striking a playful pose. "What do you think?"

Clark's eyes roamed over my figure slowly, taking it all in, before they landed on mine. "I-I think..._Whoa_..."

I giggled at his seemingly speechless state. "I hope that's a good whoa."

He nodded, looking me over one last time before shaking his head. "You look beautiful."

"Aw shucks," I said playfully, but blushed bright red. "Thank you."

I didn't realize that he had a bag slung over his shoulder until then. He followed my gaze and draped it over his arm instead. "I've got my costume. You ready to bloody them up?"

"Hell yeah!" I grinned.

* * *

I grunted as I lifted the bucket full of red food dye up, holding it with two hands as I carried it across the yard. Clark and my mom were hanging our costumes from a tree branch, where we would be bloodying them up.

Clark, noticing my struggle with the heavy bucket, came over and took it from me easily. I opened my mouth to protest, but he just shot me a look. Snapping my mouth shut, I let him carry the bucket over. I had already changed into an old, plain white t-shirt of mine and my raggy old jeans, perfect for splatter painting. Clark had come over in his old clothes, so he had already been good to go.

"Alright," Mom said, stepping down for the step ladder. "They're all ready."

I grinned, sticking my hands down into the bucket. My nose scrunched up at the weird squishy feeling and Clark chuckled at me. I gathered as much of the goop as I could and straightened out, glancing at Clark. He did the same and smirked at me. Mom quickly ran back inside so she wouldn't get messy.

"Ready."

"Set." I smirked back at him.

"_GO!_"

We unleashed our wrath on the poor old clothes and wedding dress, laughing loudly as we did so. The red liquid went everywhere, splattering not only on the costumes, but us and the grass as well. Clark and I were having a blast as we kept it up, getting all messy ourselves. It wasn't long before our costumes were covered in "Blood", and the bucket was almost completely empty.

"That was fun." I grinned, looking at our stained clothes.

"Really fun." He smirked, bopping my nose and successfully turning it red with dye. He snickered. "Well hey there Rudolph."

I narrowed my eyes, reaching out and running my hand across his face, leaving a long red line. He squinted at me and we were both still for a moment, before diving for the bucket.

"Ah!" I squealed as he tossed a handful of dye into my face. He cackled evilly, so I grabbed the bucket and dumped the rest of it over his head. He gasped and I snickered, tossing the bucket aside and wiping my eyes.

"That was _really fun_." I commented. We stared at each other for a moment before we burst into laughter.

* * *

Getting clean was quite the challenge. After we sprayed down with the hose outside, then took showers, we were finally sitting on my porch in sweats. Clark always kept extra clothes here, and I kept extra clothes at his house since we spent so much time between the two.

The sun was setting, giving everything that heavenly glow. A soft breeze blew a few strands of my hair across my face and I tucked them back behind my ear, glancing over at Clark. He was staring straight ahead, a look of deep thought on his face.

"You alright, Clark?" I asked, causing him to snap out of it and look over at me.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" I looked at him curiously. "You looked pretty deep in thought."

"It was nothing." He assured me, giving me a smile. "Promise."

"Alright..." I trailed off with a shrug. He'd tell me if it was important. "You thirsty?"

He shrugged and I took that as a yes, standing up and climbing the stairs we'd been sitting on. Clark followed me into the house and to the kitchen where I opened the fridge and gestured for him to grab whatever he wanted, snatching a bottle of rootbeer for myself. He grabbed one too and popped the cap off easily. I pouted at him and he snorted, popping the cap off mine for me. I grinned in thanks, taking a large gulp of it.

"Oh, there you two are." Mom said as she entered the kitchen, the laundry basket on her hip. "You're clothes should be dry by now, would you two go get them for me while I get started on dinner?"

"Sure thing Teresa." Clark nodded, setting his bottle down. I wrinkled my nose at the use of my mothers full name.

"That sounds so weird."

"And you calling my mom Martha all the time doesn't?" He shot back playfully as I took the basket from my mom. She laughed as we made our way back outside, bickering lightly to ourselves.

"Yeah, well, too bad."

He snorted. "Nice comeback."

"Thanks." I smiled sarcastically as we made our way out to the clothes line. I set the basket down as we began pulling our clothes down. I folded mine all nice and neat, and Clark, not so much. I snorted as his attempts. "Dude, you can't fold to save your life."

He shot me a look. "Why don't you do it then?"

"Fine," I shot the look right back at him. "I will. Hand 'em over."

He tossed his jeans at me and snickered as I just barely caught them. I stuck my tongue out at him and folded them nicely, setting them on one side of the basket, my clothes on the other. I ended up folding all his clothes for him, much to his amusement, along with my own.

"Here." I said, jamming the now full basket into his gut, though I doubted it affected him at all. "You can carry it since I did all the folding."

"Sure." He grinned happily back at me. I huffed and stomped ahead, hearing him snickering behind me.

We were halfway back to the house when a familiar noise stopped me in my tracks.

_HHHSSSSSSSS _

I froze as the familiar hissing greeted my ears. Clark must have heard it too because he had stopped too. I looked down at my feet and then out a few feet, my heart jumping in fear as I saw the snake, hissing angrily. It was a tan color with dark spots, probably a Prairie Rattlesnake. They just so happened to be poisonous. How'd I know? I'd been bitten by one when I was little.

"Clark." I choked out, my heart thumping wildly in my chest as the snake slithered the slightest bit closer.

"I see it. Don't move."

I whimpered as it slowly got closer, painful memories of the last time I was bitten flashing through my mind. The excruciating pain was enough to make me wish I was dead at the time. My adrenaline was pumping and there was no doubt that the snake could sense my fear.

"Darcy, try and calm down." Clark said from behind me. "I can hear your heart beating extremely fast."

"I can't." I whimpered, nearly breaking down right then and there. I couldn't go into a panic attack right now, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. My body was turning against me.

The snake lunged then and I screamed, falling backwards away from it instinctively. I prepared to feel the painful bit, but there was nothing. I gasped as the snake's large jaw opened only a foot in front of my face, Clark having caught it's body tightly in his hands. Clark quickly brought it away from my face and grabbed the back of it's head, snapping and breaking it's spine. He tossed the now dead snake to the side before getting to his knee's in front of me, the laundry basket forgotten in the background.

"Darce, look at me." Clark grabbed my face as I started shaking. I brought my eyes to his and opened my mouth, but I was to shaky to say anything. He sighed, pulling me into his chest and hugging me tightly. "It's alright, take deep breath's."

My eyes watered like usual and I hiccuped. "I-I'm s-sorry-"

"Shh," He cut me off, rocking me lightly. "Just breathe."

I did as he said, gripping onto the back of his shirt. I heard the backdoor to the house swing open and then my mother's footsteps as she ran down the back stairs and into the yard.

"Darcy?!" She called as she rushed over. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"There was a snake." Clark informed her once she was close enough.

Mom dropped to her knee's next to us. "A snake? Were either of you bit?"

"No ma'am." Clark answered. "I killed it though."

She nodded, watching me closely. She didn't move to touch me, letting Clark sooth me. They both waited patiently as I calmed down, the panic attack slowly dissipating.

"You alright now honey?" Mom asked, reaching over and moving some hair out of my face. I sniffled as I nodded, loosening my grip on Clark's poor shirt. I thought for sure I'd ripped it.

"I'll help her inside." Clark said as he helped me up. Mom nodded and kissed my forehead quickly before grabbing the basket Clark had dropped when he saved me from the snake. He pulled one of my arms around his neck for support as we started walking.

"Clark Kent saves the day again." I mumbled as he led me to the house, one arm firmly around my waist. He chuckled lightly, opening the backdoor and helping me in before holding it open for mom.

* * *

After I'd gone and splashed water on my face, Clark and I had headed to my room while my mom started on dinner. My dad came home half way through her cooking and came up to check on me before going back down. Clark and I were now sitting on my bed, the wedding dress laid out in front of us as we ripped it in some spots for affect.

"Are you alright Darce?" Clark questioned, glancing over at me as I really ripped into the dress. "You've been pretty quiet."

"I'm fine." Was all I said, inspecting the now dry "Blood" stains on the dress. Clark sighed and grabbed my wrist, stopping my movements. I slowly brought my eyes up to him, seeing the concern in his.

"I'm serious Darcy," he said, moving his hand down so that he was holding my hand instead. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, releasing the fabric and pushing my hair back with my free hand. "I'm just tired of getting so scared and not being able to do anything about it. Someone always has to calm me down during an attack and it's always either you or my parents, and I know it's probably really annoying. I just wish they would stop."

"Darcy, helping you through an attack is not "annoying"." Clark frowned at me. "It doesn't bother me or your parents, you should know that. I know you can't help it, and that you need help when it happens. And have you thought about taking the medication again?"

"Yeah I have, but I'm scared I'll get addicted again." I admitted. I tried the medicine doctors prescribed years ago, but I became addicted to them, thinking I needed them every time I became even the slightest bit scared. So then we tried Antidepressants, but I couldn't stay on those either since I kept experiencing all the side affects. So I was pretty much screwed.

He nodded, squeezing my hand. "Well you're not annoying and I love helping you, so don't go thinking things like that."

I squeezed his back, giving him a smile that said it all. How thankful I was and how lucky I was to have a friend like him.


End file.
